nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Istoria matematicii
Notaţiile bune în matematică, ca şi în oricare alt domeniu ştiinţific, sunt de o importanţă covârşitoare. Dezvoltarea tehnologiilor informaţionale şi a limbajelor simbolice de tipul APL sau Mathematica doar confirmă acest adevăr. E dificil de imaginat că a fost o vreme când matematicienii nu foloseau simboluri de bază pentru a-şi exprima ideile. Actualmente e de la sine înţeles că notaţiile ajută şi facilitează gândirea, exprimarea gândurilor şi accelerează procesul de gândire. Fără notaţiile şi simbolurile matematice de bază ar fi imposibilă nu numai matematica modernă, dar şi multe alde domenii ştiinţifice cum sunt fizica, informatica, chimia, biologia etc. Despre notaţiile numerice am scris anterior amănunţit. Totuşi, o să încep enumerarea de mai jos anume cu ceea ce ţine de notaţiile numerice. Leonardo Fibonacci (1170-1250) a introdus în occident notaţia hindu-arabă pentru numere, adică notaţia zecimală poziţională. Este atât de puternică şi totodată simplă, că pare a fi unica posibilă, ceea ce, de fapt, nu este aşa. Robert Recorde (1510-1557) este creditat cu introducerea simbolului = (egalitate) în 1557: „…pentru a evita repetarea plictisitoare a cuvintelor “este egal cu” voi folosi (aşa cum procedez adesea în procesul de muncă) o pereche de paralelele de lungime egală (adică =), deoarece nu există două lucruri care pot fi mai egale”. René Descartes (1596 –1650) este cunoscut pentru prima utilizare a indicelui superior pentru putere: x^3 = x·x·x François Viète deja sugerase ideea de a folosi vocale pentru cantităţi necunoscute, iar consoane pentru cele cunoscute. Descartes a schimbat această idee: literele de la sfârşitul alfabetului să se folosească pentru necunoscute iar cele de la început – pentru cunoscute. Descartes credea că x, y, şi z vor fi folosite egal de către matematicieni. Totuşi litera x a devenit dominantă. Există şi o legendă care explică de ce s-a întâmplat aşa, legendă care pare a fi credibilă. Editorii foloseau în lucrări mai mult literele caracteristice limbii franceze y şi z. Descartes pentru a „face dreptate”, a folosit în geometria sa cu precădere litera x. Isaac Newton (1643-1727) şi Gottfried Wilhelm von Leibniz (1646-1717) au “inventat” analiza matematică, numită în occident pur şi simplu “Calculus” ca o referinţă la faptul că analiza matematică include calculul limitelor, seriilor, calculul diferenţial şi cel integral etc. Exista între iluştrii matematicieni (sau între discipolii lor) o controversă care continuă şi în zilele noastre referitor la ceea ce a inventat fiecare şi cine primul a inventat. Această conroversă este numită uneori războiul analizei matematice. Indiferent ce a inventat fiecare, ei au folosit notaţii diferite şi acesta este unul dintre puţine lucruri care nu generează controverse. Newton a folosit pentru derivată notaţia cu punct, iar Leibniz a folosit notaţia diferenţială. Se consideră că notaţia lui Leibniz e mai bună. Se afirmă, de asemenea, că matematică britanică a rămas în urmă atunci pentru câteva decenii în raport cu restul Europei doar din cauza că a folosit notaţia mai săracă a lui Newton. Leonhard Euler (1707-1783) a introdus multe dintre simbolurile şi notaţiile care sunt folosite şi astăzi. A folosit e şi pi pentru constantele celebre şi i pentru rădăcina pătrată a lui -1. A introdus notaţia Sigma pentru sumă şi notaţia f(x) pentru funcţie. E notabil faptul că unele dintre lucrările lui au aspect modern, chiar dacă sunt scrise cu sute de ani în urmă. Se datorează aceasta faptului că folosim notaţiile introduse de el. Joseph-Louis Lagrange (1736 – 1813) este creditat cu introducerea notaţiei f’(x) pentru derivată, dar şi a multor alte noţiuni, notaţii, metode. Este unul dintre fondatorii calculului variaţional. Carl Friedrich Gauss (1777-1855) a introdus multe idei şi a demonstrat multe teoreme importante. Totuşi una dintre cele mai importante contribuţii este noţiunea de congruenţă. Leonhard Euler a introdus noţiunea mai devreme, dar fără notaţia minunată a lui Gauss pentru congruenţă – trei linuţe paralele, nu ar fi fost atât de uşor de lucrat cu ea. Arată ca o ecuaţie, se manipulează ca o ecuaţie şi este extrem de puternică. James Joseph Sylvester (1814–1897) a introdus noţiunea de matrice. Paul Dirac (1902-1984) a introdus în anul 1939 o notaţie faimoasă pentru vectori – aşa-numita notaţie braket, care este folosită oriunde în mecanica cuantică. E imposibilă trecerea în revistă a tuturor notaţiilor matematice importante. Mă voi limita doar la referinţele de mai sus. Evident, nu toate notaţiile sunt bune, chiar dacă sunt introduse de savanţii iluştri. Şi aici e câmp larg de activitate pentru viitor. Notaţiile în anumit domeniu formează un limbaj aparte şi cunoaşterea bună a lui este o premisă importantă pentru cercetările cu succes. Mai multe detalii în ceea ce priveşte notaţiile în matematică şi informatică pot fi citite aici. Că matematică pătrunde în toate domeniile umane de activitate e cert. Un fapt interesant în acest sens este oferit de Google Research Blog, în care se informează despre cercetările de acest gen din domeniile umanitare, cercetări sponsorizate de compania Google. Mari matematicieni de-a lungul timpului Pentru a-i prezenta,vom avea nevoie de o clasificare.Incepand cu antichitatea. Pitagora-filosof si matematician grec din antichitate(sec al VI-lea i.Hr.)contemporan cu Thales. Familia sa era de origine tireniana.Tatal,Mnesarchos,de origine gravor de pietre pretioase sau artist taietor in patra,era etrusc,originar din insula Lemnos,acolo unde se presupune ca s-a nascut.Scoala organizata de el avea un caracter elitist,elevii ei(pitagoricienii) fiind in prealabil selectionati cu mare atentie.Pitagora a fost primul care a introdus in Elada invatarea stiintelor.Se presupune ca fetei lui,Damo,i-ar fi incredintat comentariile sale.Nu s-a pastrat nimic scris de Pitagora insusi.El a fost primul care a descoperit ca exista o corespondenta,o relatie intre numerele intregi si lumea(realitatea fizica)care ne inconjoara.Aceasta descoperire i-a incurajat pe pitagoricieni sa cerceteze proprietatile numerelor intregi,numerele perfecte,numerele prietene,numerele pitagorice:a,b,c legate intre ele prin relatia a2+b2=c2 si mediile aritmetice,geometrice si armonice. Numerele perfcte sunt numerele egale cu suma divizorilor lor,cele prietene sunt cupluri de numere intregi,fiecare dintre ele fiind egal cu suma divizorilor celuilalt. Cea mai importanta descoperire atribuita lui Pitagora este celebra teorema care-I poarta numele:"Patratul lungimii ipotenuzei unui triunghi dreptunghic este egal cu suma patratelor lungimilor catetelor".Teorema a condus la descoperirea ca nu exista o masura comuna pentru diagonala si latura unui patrat(acestea sunt masuri incomensurabile).Diagonala patratului fiind ipotenuza triunghiului dreptunghic ale carui laturi sunt laturile patratului,raportul lor este numarul,care nu se poate exprima printr-un raport de doua numere intregi,din care cauza a fost numit numar irational.Aceasta descoperire a produs o adevarata criza in randurile pitagoricienilor,provocandu-le un adevarat soc,deoarece devenea evident ca nu toate lucrurile(mai exact rapoart 12112o148m ele lor)sunt numere intregi,contrar teoriei lor conform careia totul se poate exprima prin numere intregi sau prin rapoartele lor(numere rationale sau fractii).Numarul 1 era esenta,unitatea(in greceste monás),careia din punct de vedere geometric,ii corespundea punctul socotit indivizibil,un fel de atom matematic.Numarul 2 reprezenta dualitatea,opozitia,din punct de vedere geometric ii corespunde elementul de linie format din doua puncte alaturate.Numarul 3 reprezenta triada si corespunde celor 3 dimensiuni spatiale si din punct de vedere geometric este format din trei puncte alaturate care alcatuiesc un plan,elementul de suprafata.Numarul 4-tetrada-corespunde celor 4 elemente fundamentale care pentru pitagoricieni,erau focul,pamantul,apa si aerul,iar din punct de vedere geometric corespunde corpului solid,mai exact elementului de volum format din patru puncte alaturate,dintre care numai trei sunt situate in acelasi plan.O semnificatie aparte era atribuita numarului 10-decada-considerat a fi numarul perfect,dat fiind ca el contine in sine(ca suma)pe primele patru:10=1+2+3+4. Euclid-matematician grec,care a trait in sec al III-lea i.Hr.(300-201 i.Hr.),autorul celebrei carti intitulata simplu "Elemente".La Muzeul din Alexandria,care poate fi considerat cea mai veche universitate din lume,Euclid a infiintat o celebra scoala de geometrie."Elementele" lui Euclid a fost timp de mai mult de 2000 de ani,principala carte dupa care s-a invatat geometria.Ea sintetizeaza si lucrarile altor matematicieni dinaintea lui sau contemporani cu el:Hipocrate,Eudoxus,Tectet si altii.Ea cuprinde 13 capitole(intitulate carti). Daca pentru marimile geometrice folosim pentru simplificarea expunerii notatia algebrica,primele 6 axiome din prima carte se pot scrie intr-o forma concisa astfel: 1.Daca A=C si B=C,atunci A=B 4.Daca AB,atunci A+CB+C 2.Daca A=B,atunci A+C=B+C 5.Daca A=B,atunci 2A=2B 3.Daca A=B,atunci AC=BC 6.Daca A=B,atunci A=B Pintre axiome enumeram:"Si cele congruente sunt egale intre ele","Si intregul este mai mare decat partile","Si doua drepte nu inchid un spatiu intre ele",iar postulate:"De la un punct pana la orice punct se poate duce o linie dreapta","Din orice centru si orice raza poate fi descris un cerc","Toate unghiurile drepte sunt egale","Punctul este ceva care nu are parti","Capetele liniei sunt puncte" si altele."Elementele" lui a fost una din cele mai raspandite carti,reeditata de nenumarate ori de-a lungul a mai mult de doua milenii,tradusa in numeroase limbi.S-au mai pastrat si alte lucrari ale sale:"Datele" si "Despree impartirea figurile".Dupa Euclid,cercetarile in domeniul geometriei au fost continuate de matematicienii greci Arhimede si Apollonius. Arhimede(287-212 i.Hr.)-invatat grec,considerat ca fiind cel mai mare matematician si fizician al antichitatii.S-a nascut in 287 i.Hr.,la Siracuza,oras colonie-greceasca in Sicilia,fiind fiul astronomului si matematicianului Fidias. Contributiile lui cele mai importante in stiinta sunt cele din domeniul matematicii si mecanicii.Astlfe,in cea mai cunoscuta lucrare a sa "Masurarea cercului",el a rezolvat problema aflarii lungimii cercului,fiind primul care a aplicat o metoda de aproximare succesiva(metoda poligoanelor regulate inscrise si circumscrise unui cerc,ale caror perimetre tind spre circumferinta cercului pe masura ce numarul de laturi creste)cu ajutorul careia a determinat raportul dintre lungimea cercului si diametrul acestuia(numarul transcendental ),gasind ca valoarea lui este cuprinsa intre numerele 3 si 3,pentru poligoanele regulate cu 96 de laturi.Aceasta metoda,cunoscuta si sub numele de metoda exhaustiva a lui Eudoxus,nu este echivalenta cu operatia de trecere la limita.Deci,nu se poate spune ca Arhimede a cunoscut operatia de trecere la limita specifica calculului infinitezimal,desi s-a apropiat foarte mult de aceasta. De asemenea,el a calculat aria segmentului de parabola cu ajutorul a doua sume care se apropiau foarte mult de o valoare comuna care este aria segmentului de parabola.Intr-o alte lucrare a sa,el a propus o metoda originala pentru scrierea numerelor foarte mari.Aceasta metoda,asemanatoare functiei exponentiale,i-a permis sa exprime numarul firelor de nisip care ar umple intregul univers considerat ca fiind o sfera avand ca diametru aproximativ un an lumina.Alte rezultate obtinute de Arhimede in matematica sunt:calcularea lungimilor arcelor unor curbe,a ariei unui sector de spirala(spirala lui Arhimede),aria si volumul sferei,cilindrului si a corpurilor,generate prin rotatia unor curbe. Blaise Pascal(1623-1662)-matematician,fizician si filosof francez.In matematica a adus contributii originale valoroase prin elaborarea teoriei probabilitatilor,in geometrie,teoria numerelor,si in analiza matematica.Blaise Pascal s-a nascut in localitatea Clermont-Ferrand,Auvergne,Franta,la 19 iunie 1623,intr-o familie de magistrati.Tatal lui,Étienne Pascal era presedintele Curtii de Apel si,in timpul liber,matematician amator.Mama lui,Antoinette Begon,a murit tanara,cand Blaise avea doar 3 ani,astfel ca el si cele 2 surori,Jacqueline si Gilberte,au ramas in grija tatalui,care a fost nevoit sa se ocupe singur de cresterea si buna lor educatie. Dupa moartea tatalui sau(1651),Méré,un cavaler pasionat de jokurile de noroc,i-a propus doua probleme a caror rezolvare,impreuna cu corespondenta sa purtata cu Fermat privind solutiile gasite,au stat la originea cercetarilor sale care au pus bazele calculului probabilitatilor.Tot in aceasta perioada se situeaza descoperirea triunghiului aritmetic,numit astazi triunghiul lui Pascal,care contine coeficientii binomiali ai dezvoltarii binomului (x+a)n si elaborarea metodei inductiei matematice.A elaborat lucrarea "Elemente de geometrie" si a studiat proprietatile cicloidei(curba descrisa de un punct situat pe o circumferinta/cerc,care se rostogoleste pe o suprafata plana).Rezultatele cercetarilor sale privind cicloida au fost publicate in "Scrisorile lui A. Deltonville".Este utilizata asa-numita metoda a indivizibilelor,diferentialelor(metoda prezentata si folosita anterior lui de catre Cavaleri,dar Pascal are meritul de a-I fi dat o forma mai clara;totusi el nu cunostea notiunea de functie,definita ulterior de Leibniz,o metoda generala,care,prin insumarea lor permite calcularea lungimii liniilor curbe,ariilor si volumelor,determinarea centrelor de greutate,pe care Pascal a aplicat-o in cazul particular al cicloidei. Pierre Fermat(1601-1665)-consilier al parlamentului din Toulouse,si-a consacrat timpul liber cercetarilor matematice,in special in domeniul teoriei numerelor si calculului probabilitatilor.Notele sale matematice gasite in corespondenta cu prietenii sai,sau scrise pe marginea cartilor in biblioteca personala,au fost adunate si publicate la 5 ani dupa moartea lui,de catre fiul sau,Samuel Fermat.A scris scris marea teorema xn+yn=zn,care-i poarta numele. Isaac Newton(1642-1727)-fizician,matematician si astronom englez..Unul din cele mai mari genii pe care le-a dat omenirea.S-a nascut la 25 decembrie 1642,in prima zi de Craciun,in catunul Woolsthorpe,comitatul Lincolnshire,Anglia,intr-o familie de fermieri instariti.La Cambridge a scris lucrarea sa fundamentala "Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica"(Principiile matematice ale filosofiei naturale),tiparita in latina in 1687,cu sprijinul Societatii Regale si mai ales al astronomului Halley,care au asigurat fundurile necesare. Au ramas celebre in istoria stiintei polemicile sale referitoare la prioritatea unor descoperiri,purtate cu Leibniz(disputa privind prioritatea descoperirii calculului diferential si a calculului integral,atatata de discipolii lor,ce le-au otravit ultimii ani de viata cu toate ca,initial,cei doi mari savanti se aflau in relatii prietenesti intretinute printr-o intensa corespondenta stiintifica),cu Hooke(privind prioritatea descoperirii legii atractiei universale si nu numai)si cu Flamsteed(care l-a acuzat de folosirea abuziva a observatiilor sale astronomice),toate generate in mare masura de obiceiul sau de a-si publica cu mare intarziere descoperirile. In matematica,el a adus contributii fundamentale prin descoperirea formulei dezvoltarii binomului (1+x)r,unde r este un numar rational pozitiv sau negativ,dar mai ales prin crearea calculului infinitezimal(calculul diferential si calculul integral),numit de el calculul fluxiunilor.Aproape in acelasi timp si in mod independent,Leibniz a realizat acelasi lucru.Astazi se considera ca ei au drepturi egale in ceea ce priveste descoperirea calculului diferential si integral. In intreaga sa activitate stiintifica,Newton a imbinat insusirile unui mare experimentator cu cele ale unui teoretician si matematician genial. Wilhelm Gottfried von Leibniz(1646-1716)-matematician si filosof german.In matematica,independent si,in acelasi timp cu Newton,a elaborat calculul diferential si calculul integral.S-a nascut la Leipzig,Germania la 1 iulie 1646.Tatal lui,Friedrich,era profesor de filosofie si totodata a detinut diferite posturi administrative la Universitatea din Leipzig,iar mama,Katherina Schmuck,provenea dintr-o familie academica. Ca matematician,Leibniz a fost in intregime un mare autodidact.La varsta de 27 de ani,cand a facut prima sa calatorie in Anglia(1673),cunostintele sale de matematici,asa cum a afirmat el insusi,erau reduse.Dar talentul tau de matematician s-a manifestat totusi foarte devreme in cercetarile sale de analiza combinatorie expuse in lucrarea "Dissertatio de arte combinatoria"(1666) in carea studiat permutarile,a introdus termenul de "permutare ciclica",a calculat suma seriilor aritmetice finite,a stabilit triunghiul armonis cu ajutorul caruia a calculat sumele catorva serii armonice infinite si a stabilit criteriul de convergenta a seriilor alternate numit astazi "criteriul lui Leibniz".Dar cea mai mare realizare a sa in matematica a fost descoperirea calculului diferential(numit si calcul infinitezimal).Leibniz a plecat de la problema tangentelor,spre deosebire de Newton care a descoperit varianta sa numita de el "calculul fluxiunilor",plecand de la cvadratura(dererminarea ariei marginita de curbe,sau de o curba si un segment de dreapta)curbelor.Din documente a rezultat ca Leibniz era deja in posesia noului calcul 1676.El si-a publicat metoda,in 1684,intr-un articol intitulat "Nova methodus pro maximis et minimis itemque tangentibus quae nec fractas nec irrationales quantitates muratur,et singulare pro illis calculi genus"(Noua metoda a maximelor si a minimelor precum si a tangentelor,pentru care nu sunt o piedica nici marimile fractionare,nici cele irationale,si un calcul special pentru aceasta),care contine cele mai simple reguli de derivare,numindu-si algoritmul "calcul diferential".Dupa acest articol au urmat alte lucrari in care a dezvoltat calculul diferential:rezolvarea unor ecuatii diferentiale,calculul derivatelor de ordin superior etc. In 1702,Leibniz a publicat un articol care continea calculul integralelor fractiilor rationale prin metoda descompunerii in fractii elementare,rezultatul fiind obtinerea unor functii trigonometrice sau logaritmice. Leibniz a inventat si o masina de calcul aritmetic,superioara celei cunoscute de Pascal in 1645,fapt pentru care el poate fi considerat printre precursorii ciberneticii. Leonhard Euler(1707-1783)-matematician,fizician si astronom elvetian,care a adus contributii fundamentale in teoria numerelor,analiza matematica,geometrie,mecanica rationala si mecanica cereasca.El s-a nascut in Elvetia,in orasul Basel,la 15 aprilie 1707.A publicat noi tratate dintre care cele mai remarcabile sunt "Methodus inveniendi lineas curvas"(1744),privind calculul variational,"Introductio in analysia infinitorum"(1748) si "Institutiones calculi differentialis"(Berlin,1755) care au devenit clasice,servind pentru urmatorul secol ca izvor de inspiratie pentru noua generatie de mari matematicieni care i-au urmat.Euler a fost un matematician genial,probabil cel mai mare pe care l-a dat Elvetia.Cecitatea care i-a intunecat viata in ultimii 17 ani,nu i-a afectat productivitatea stiintifica.Nu exista ramura a matematicii pure sau aplicate in care mintea sa inventiva sa nu fi lasat urme. S-a ocupat cu pasiune de teoria numerelor,un capitol abstract al matematicii.Intr-o serie de memorii a abordat rezolvarea ecuatiilor nedeterminate cu numere intregi:a descoperit metode de rezolvare a ecuatiei de gradul I cu doua necunoscute(1740),metoda care a aplicat-o si in cazul ecuatiilor liniare cu mai multe necunoscute,s-a ocupat de probleme analoage privind ecuatiile de gradul II,III si IV,de rezolvarea in numere intregi a sistemelor de ecuatii diofantice de grad superior si a sistemelor cu mai mult de doua necunoscute,de problema demonstrarii faimoasei teoreme a lui Fermat(ecuatia xn+yn=zn nu are solutii in numere intregi daca n3) pe care a reusit-o s-o demonstreze pentru n=3 si n=4,dar a incercat zadarnic sa gaseasca demonstratia teoremei pentru cazul general.In schimb,a reusit sa demonstreze ca orice numar prim de forma 4n+1 poate fi reprezentat in mod unic ca suma de doua patrate(o alta teorema a lui Fermat)si ca orice numar care nu este patrat perfect poate fi reprezentat ca o suma de 2,3 sau 4 patrate.Tot el a fost creatorul teoremei "resturilor" de puteri si a dat un criteriu general care permite sa stabilim daca un numar dat este sau nu este prim. In algebra,in lucrarea "Introducerea in analiza"(1748)s-a ocupat de metoda reducerii ecuatiei algebrice de grad superior la o ecuatie de grad mai mic,a publicat o metoda care permite rezolvarea ecuatiilor pana la gradul IV si tot el a dat forma actuala a formulei lui Moivre.In analiza,s-a ocupat de teoria seriilor,a calculat sume de serii,a dat definitia moderna a functiei si chiar simbolul folosit astazi f(x),ii apartine;s-a ocupat de clasificarea functiilor,a calculat numerele transcendentale e(baza logaritmilor naturali) si prin diferite metode,a exprimat functiile trigonometrice prin functii exponentiale(formule care-I poarta numele).Euler a exprimat numarul ,functiile trigonometrice si cele hiperbolice prin produse infinite,a demonstrat ca calcularea derivatelor partiale nu depinde de ordinea derivarii,s-a ocupat de expresiile nedeterminate,de determinarea valorilor extreme ale functiilor de doua variabile,calcularea integralelor,numite astazi integralele lui Euler,integralele functiilor trigonometrice,integrale eliptice.A introdus notiunea de integrala dubla,de rezolvare a unor ecuatii cu derivate partiale de ordinul I,calculul variational,teoria functiilor de variabila complexa.In geometrie a facut cercetari privind curbele de ordin superior,suprafetele de ordin II si altele. André Marie Ampère(1775-1836)-fizician,matematician,chimist si filosof francez.S-a nascut la Lyon,Franta,in 22 ianuarie 1775. Prima lucrare publicata de Ampère a fost "Consideratii asupra teoriei matematice a jokurilor"(1802) o aplicatie ingenioasa a calculului probabilitatilor. Karl Friedrich Gauss(1777-1855)-matematician,fizician si astronom german.S-a nascut la Braunschweig,oras situat in Saxonia Inferioara,Germania,in 30 aprilie 1777.A invatat inainte de a ajunge la scoala si sa citeasca.In 1784 a fost dat la scoala elementara a orasului Braunschweig.Intr-o zi ,facand o sotie,a fost pedepsit sa stea in genunchi la vestitul colt cu graunte,pana cand va aduna mintal toate numerele de la 1 la 100 inclusiv.Inainte de a ajunge la coltul cu pricina pentru a-si executa pedeapsa,copilul in anul al doilea de scoala i-a dat rezultatul:5050.Surprins,invatatorul l-a intrebat cum a facut calculul.El a raspuns ca lasand la o o parte ultimul numar 100,numerele ramase se pot grupa astfel :1+99=100,2+98=100;.;49+51=100,deci in total de 49 de ori 100,la care se adauga numarul 100 lasat initial deoparte si 50 termenul ramas izolat,fac in total 5050.Uimit de inteligenta copilului,invatatorul l-a absolvit de pedeapsa. In 1801 a aparut lucrarea sa "Disquisiti ones Arithmeticae"(Cercetari de aritmetica),care l-a facut celebru,continand teoria congruentelor,teoria resturilor patratice,formele patratice binare si ternare si aplicatii.A pus bazele calculului cu numere complexe,tot lui datorandu-i-se si denumirea acestor numere,a dat interpretarea geometrica a acestora,stabilind corespondenta biunivoca dintre numerele complexe si punctele planului(1818),a introdus seria hipergeometrica ce are un rol important in teoria ecuatiilor diferentiale.In geometria diferentiala a gasit formulele fundamentale ale suprafetelor,a elaborat o teorie a liniilor geodezice.El s-a ocupat de asemenea de geometria neeuclidiana,dar n-a publicat nimic in aceasta privinta. Nikolai Ivanovici Lobacevski(1792-1856)-matematician rus,considerat a fi concomitent cu Bolyai,creatorul geometriei neeuclidiene.S-a nascut la 1 decembrie 1792 la Nijni-Novgorod,Rusia.Lobacevski,la fel ca si Gauss si Bolyai,dar mergand pe o cale proprie,a elaborat o noua geometrie numita geometrie neeuclidiana,pe care ulterior Klein o va numi geometrie hiperbolica. Primele incercari de a crea o geometrie neeuclidiana apartin lui Gauss,care,din 1792,a inceput sa mediteze asupra acestei probleme care l-a pasionat toata viata,dar n-a publicat nimic in legatura cu aceasta tema.Totusi,in 1799,intr-o scrisoarea adresata unui prieten,el a afirmat ca stapaneste principiile unei geometrii noi,bazata pe ipoteza existentei unei infinitati de paralele care pot fi duse la o dreapta data printr-un punct exterior ei.Fara sa cunoasca cercetarile lui Gauss in aceasta directie,Lobacevski a elaborat o noua geometrie neeuclidiana pastrand sistemul de axiome al lui Euclid,cu exceptia postulatului al V-lea numit al paralelelor,pe care l-a inlocuit cu un postulat echivalent:"Fiind dat un punct P si o dreapta (D),exista doua clase de drepte care trec prin p,clasa dreptelor secante la (D) si aceea a dreptelor nonsecante la (D)". Prima expunere privind fundamentele geometriei sale neeuclidiene,numita de el "geometrie imaginara",a fost facuta de Lobacevski in fata colegilor sai de la Universitatea Kazan,in 1826.Noua geometrie se baza pe inlaturarea postulatului paralelelor si pe ipoteza ca suma unghiurilor unui triunghi este mai mica decat suma a doua unghiuri drepte. Ulterior,el a prezentat principiile noii sale geometrii si aplicatiile ei(trigonometria hiperbolica,geometria infinitezimala,analiza etc.)intr-un memoriu intitulat "Fundamentele geometriei",publicat in revista locala "Curierul de Kazan"(1829-1830).Desi eforturile lui n-au fost pretuite la adevarata lor valoare,el si-a continuat cu perseverenta cercetarile si a publicat o serie de articole continand ideile sale in revista stiintifica a Universitatii din Kazan(1835-1838).Din dorinta de a face cunoscute rezultatele obtinute de el geometrilor occidentali,el a publicat doua expuneri elementare a noi geometrii:una in franceza "Géométrie imaginaire"(1837) si alta in germana "Geometrische Untersuchungen zur Theorie der Parallellinien"(Berlin,1840). Mai norocos decat Bolyai,Lobacevski a avut bucuria de a fi inteles si apreciat,fiind ales membru al Societatii matematicienilor din Göttingen. Gauss,care i-a citit si el lucrarile,nu si-a exprimat public opinia asupra lor,dar intr-o scrisoare adresata lui Gerling,in 1855,a facut observatia ca:"Operele lui Lobacevski pot fi comparate cu o padure de nepatruns,ce nu poate fi traversata fara sa-I fi cercetat mai intai fiecare dintre copacii sai".Date fiind dificultatile de intelegere ale noii geometrii,nu este de mirare ca memoriul lui Lobacevski "Despre principiile geometriei",trimis de el Academiei de stiinte din Petersburg,fiind repartizat academicianului M.V. Ostrogradski(1801-1862),un matematician cunoscut,acesta a spus ca: "N-am inteles nimic din ideile continute in acel studiu." Spre sfarsitul vietii,cand deja orbise,Lobacevski a dictat unui fost student de al sau,ultima lui lucrare tradusa in franceza "Pangéométrie"(1856),o sinteza a cercetarilor sale in geometrie,care insa nu continea prea multe idei noi. János Bolyai(1802-1860)-matematician maghiar din Transilvania,care,independent de Lobacevski,a creat prima geometrie neeuclidiana.S-a nascut la 15 decembrie 1802,la Cluj,in Transilvania,Romania,tatal lui fiind matematicianul Farkas Bolyai.De la tatal lui a mostenit interesul pentru postulatul al V-lea al lui Euclid,conform caruia printr-un punct poate fi trasata numai o singura dreapta paralela la o dreapta data.De-a lungul timpului multi geometri incercasera fara succes sa-l demonstreze,printre acestia numarandu-se si tatal sau care,nereusind nici el dupa 20 de ani de incercari,l-a avertizat de dificultatile care-I stateau in cale.Cu toate acestea János n-a renuntat,si,in 1823,dupa incercari zadarnice de a demonstra axioma euclidiana(cel de-al V-lea postulat,numit al paralelelor),i-a venit ideea de a construi o noua geometrie fara axioma paralelelor,numita de el geometrie absoluta:"Din nimic eu am creast o intreaga noua lume",a anuntat el victorios pe tatal sau intr-o scrisoare din 3 noiembrie 1823.Fiind ofiter,in timpul unei permisii(1824) a lasat tatalui manuscrisul lucrarii redactat in prima sa forma.In anii urmatori 1825-1826 si-a continuat cercetarile finalizandu-si lucrarea care acum o rescrisese intr-o forma foarte concentrata,greu de urmarit chiar de un cititor obisnuit cu textele matematice dificile si i-a trimis-o din nou tatalui sau,care,de data aceasta,a inteles-o si a primit-o cu entuziasm.Fiul i-a propus tatalui sa-i traduca lucrarea in latina pentru a fi accesibila matematicienilor straini si s-o publice in primul volum al tratatului sau de matematica,editat in doua volume,intitulat "Tentamen introducendi juventutem in elementa matheseos purae"(Incercare de initiere a tineretului in elementele matematicii pure),pe care tocmai il pregatea pentru tipar. In 1830 Farkas Bolyai a terminat traducerea lucrarii fiului sau si a tiparit-o in brosura intr-un numar mic de exemplare separate,mai inainte de a o publica in volum,temandu-se ca fiul sau sa nu piarda prioritatea descoperirii.Primele exemplare au aparut in iunie 1831,din care unul l-a trimis fiului sau,iar altul l-a trimis lui Gauss,rugandu-l sa-l citeasca si sa-si spuna parerea,comunicandu-I totodata unele date despre familia sa.Neprimind raspuns nici de data aceasta,Farkas Bolyai a insistat trimitandu-i la 16 ianuarie 1832 o noua scrisoare si primul volum al cartii lui care continea la sfarsit lucrarea fiului sau,ca "Appendix scientiam spatii absolute veram exhibens"(eseu de numai 24 de pagini,unica lucrare publicata in timpul vietii matematicianului János Bolyai).De data aceasta Gauss i-a raspuns printr-o scrisoare,datata 6 martie 1832.Dupa ce s-a scuzat pentru ca nu i-a raspuns la prima scrisoare din cauza unor necazuri familiale,de care nici el n-a fost scutit,el si-a continuat scrisoarea astfel:"Acum ceva despre lucrarea fiului tau.Tu vei fi pentru un moment probabil socat cand eu voi incepe spunand ca eu nu pot sa-l laud,eu nu pot sa fac nimic altceva decat sa ma laud pe mine insumi.Intregul continut al lucrarii,drumul pe care l-a ales fiul tau si rezultatele la care a ajuns,coincid aproape pe de-a-ntregul cu meditatiile mele proprii,care m-au preocupat,in parte,acum vreo 30-35 de ani".Raspunsul l-a dezamagit profund pe tanarul János,care l-a banuit pe Gauss ca vrea sa-I conteste prioritatea descoperirii.El a facut o depresie psihica si,devenind inapt pentru serviciul militar,a fost pensionat definitiv cu gradul de capitan,in data de 11 iunie 1833,la varsta de numai 31 de ani. De abia dupa moartea lui Gauss a devenit cunoscuta si publicata o scrisoare a lui din februarie 1832,adresata fostului sau elev,matematicianului Gerling,in care el recunostea meritele lui János Bolyai:"Zilele acestea am primit o mica lucrare despre geometria neeuclidiana,in care am gasit toate ideile si rezultatele mele proprii deduse cu mare eleganta,desi,din cauza formei concentrate,ceva mai greu de urmarit pentru un strain de acest subiect.Autorul este un foarte tanar ofiter austriac,fiul unui prieten al meu din tinerete,cu care discutam aceste probleme prin 1796,pe cand ideile mele erau departe de a fi ajuns la maturitatea la care a ajuns acest tanar prin propriile lui ganduri.Il consider pe acest tanar geometru von Bolyai ca pe un geniu de prima marime". Memoriul sau privind numerele complexe depasea nivelul de intelegere al matematicienilor contemporani lui din Societatea din Leipzig.El continea o teorie incipienta a logaritmilor de argument complex,aplicatiile numerelor complexe in geometria neeuclidiana si teoria cuaternionilor,care i-a adus mai tarziu lui W.R. Hamilton(1805-1865),celebritatea. Trecandu-i supararea,János si-a reluat cercetarile de matematica dupa ce tatalui sau i-a trimis prin posta(17 octombrie 1848),fara nici un comentariu,cartea publicata,in 1840,la Berlin de Nicolae Lobacevski.In urmatorii 2 ani si jumatate,lucrand cu pasiune zile si nopti la rand,el a redactat "Notele critice cu privire la cercetarile geometrice ale lui Lobacevski",care demonstrau ca acesta pusese bazele unei geometrii identice cu cea descoperita de el. Opera sa fundamentala "Appendix" a ramas o vreme aproape uitata,pana cand Richard Baltzer in lucrarea sa "Elemente de matematica"(1867),dezbatand lucrarile lui Bolyai si Lobacevski,le-a readus in atentie,in acelasi timp cu Jules Honel,care a tradus in franceza cartea lui Lobacevski(1867),facand o corespondenta intre aceasta si "Appendixul" lui Bolyai(1868).Dar recunoasterea deplina a meritelor lui Bolyai(mai putin norocos decat Lobacevski) i-a fost adusa de lucrarile lui Eugenio Beltrami(1868) si de Felix Klein(1871),care au stabilit conexiunile dintre geometria lui si relatiile trigonometriei sferice.Pasul urmator a fost facut de Bernhard Riemann(1826-1866),care in celebra lui teza de doctorat "Ueber die Hypothesen,welche der Geometrie zue Grundeliegen"(Despre ipotezele care stau la baza geometriei),prezentata in 1854,dar publicata in 1868,a introdus un al doilea tip de geometrie neeuclidiana(in care a presupus ca spatiul este nemarginit,dar finit,idee preluata de Einstein in stabilirea bazelor teoriei relativitatii generalizate),care corespunde cazului in care suma unghiurilor unui triunghi este mai mare decat doua unghiuri drepte.In fine,David Hilbert(1862-1943)in "Grundlagen der Geometrie"(1899)(Bazele geometriei) a facut o sinteza a rezultatelor obtinute pana atunci in dezvoltarea geometriei si a prezentat rezultatele cercetarilor proprii privind axiomatizarea geometriei.Hilbert si-a propus sa reconstruiasca edificiul geometriei numai cu ajutorul regulilor logicii si ale aritmeticii.Evitand orice referire la imagini concrete,Hilbert a introdus "trei sisteme de lucruri"(puncte,drepte si plane)-obiecte de natura neprecizata,care satisfac anumite relatii exprimate prin 21 de axiome,impartite,la randul lor,in 5 grupe:de apartenenta(8),de ordine(4),de congruenta(egalitate)(6),axioma paralelelor si axiome de continuitate(2). Legături externe * Despre notaţiile matematice * YouTube: Mathematics is Beautiful * Mathematik.ch Categorie:Istoria matematicii